Broken
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: UR! Abbadon réussit à capturer Castiel, et elle a une arme fatale pour le faire tomber: son amour pour Dean. (Destiel fortement mentionné)


**Hello! Un OS centré sur Abbadon et Castiel mais il y a bien du Destiel, vous verrez^^ Pas de spoilers cette fois!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Il était une fois, un bon fils qui aimait à la folie son père et sa petite famille ailée qui adorait voler partout et se casser les ailes en se cognant à des nuages trop liquides pour eux. Mais un jour, Papa créa des abominations à pattes, et le bon fils, devant l'idiotie de Papa, décida de se rebeller. Pour cela, il fut envoyé loin, très loin, dans le froid, et ses frères et sœurs les plus proches de lui disparurent à ses côtés. _

_Le bon fils et ses amis devinrent des méchants êtres décrits comme vilains et malins, et ils attendirent impatiemment le jour où ils pourraient se venger, mais... »_

Abbadon eut un sourire fortement amusé et stoppa son écriture alors qu'elle s'amusait à retranscrire ses pensées fortement diaboliques sur sa façon de voir le Paradis avant les humains. Ce qu'elle aimait écrire sur ce sujet passionnant ! Bon, elle aimait bien se moquer aussi, mais à sa manière, elle disait la vérité Et quand elle parlait du jour où elle et son frère, Lucifer, pourraient se venger, elle faisait référence à...maintenant !

-Tu t'appelles bien Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc à toi que je dois mon immense joie et ma future victoire ? ricana-t-elle en se retournant gracieusement vers un homme attaché à une chaise.

Un homme, il avait plutôt l'apparence d'un moustique humain, pas l'apparence d'un ange, une créature fière et loyale à sa création. Castiel, un petit ange qui foirait tout, mais pour le coup, il lui avait rendu un bien grand service, elle devait bien l'admettre ! Et maintenant, ce petit angelot devenu humain dont on lui parlait tant depuis quelques semaines, il était là, attendant son sort en pissant le sang. Le démon qui l'avait possédé en avait profité pour lui faire attaquer ses petits amis, dont son petit ami présumé.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop amoché Dean, je tiens à avoir un beau véhicule, tout de même ! susurra-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

Castiel resta la tête baisse, refusant de parler. Il était encore coincé dans les actions qu'il avait commises sous l'emprise de ce démon. Heureusement pour lui, Sam l'avait poignardé et le démon avait disparu, mais le mal était fait. Non seulement il avait un grand nombre de blessures due à sa bagarre contre les frères, et surtout son estomac était profondément entaillé, mais en plus, il avait fait un trop grand mal à Dean. Il se souvint encore des coups de poing dans le visage de son ancien protégé qui, divers membres cassés, n'avait pu que le supplier d'arrêter, invoquant même son amour pour lui. En réponse, Castiel, possédé par l'abomination de démon, lui avait rit au nez et avait proféré des insultes à connotation fort indécente. Le reste, il ne se souvenait en revanche pas, car il s'était senti transporté ailleurs. Abbadon, sans aucun doute, et maintenant il était là, à sa merci. Presque totalement dénudé et plein de sang, le regard baissé pour ne pas regarder la joie de cette folle.

-Allez Castiel, fais-moi un beau sourire, tu viens de m'aider ! Dean en mauvais état et Sam essayant de l'aider, et le seul ange capable de tout faire foirer à ma merci, que puis-je demander de mieux ? Crowley, sans doute...mais puisque tes deux amis sont trop occupés, je pourrais m'introduire dans le bunker, et tuer ce petit imbécile qui a osé nous voler notre place.

-Les Winchester ne te laisseront jamais faire, tenta d'articuler correctement Castiel, relevant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi pas ? Ils seront trop occupés à se chouchouter entre eux. J'ai toujours adoré les voir se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre. Je n'étais pas là pour le voir directement, mais tu sais que posséder quelques témoins, ça a du bon ? Et je peux te dire qu'ils s'aiment plus qu'ils ne devraient..., sourit-elle, le jaugeant du regard.

Pas mal, s'il n'était pas aussi amoché, elle aurait presque pu s'amuser charnellement avec lui, en bon démon qu'elle était ! Mais il était vraiment trop couvert de sang, et le chevalier de l'enfer ne tenait vraiment pas à salir ses beaux vêtements. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui allait ! Et puis elle avait bien assez de rouge sur elle, songea-t-elle brièvement en observant chaque réaction de son amour de prisonnier. Elle pensait désormais le connaitre, et grâce aux tortures administrées aux proches de l'angelot, elle pouvait savoir comment le toucher. En utilisant son amour démesuré pour Dean Winchester. Un amour à sens unique, par-dessus tout !

-Sam et Dean s'aiment comme deux frères, ils s'aiment comme je t'aimais avant que tu ne deviennes une abomination ! s'écria pourtant l'ange dépourvu de ses belles ailes.

-Castiel, on ne se connait que depuis quelques semaines seulement...et j'avoue le regretter depuis que j'ai vu ton agréable véhicule. Charmant, séduisant...mais bref, ne parlons pas de ça. Parlons plutôt de Dean et Sam, veux-tu ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Même tes frères et sœurs parlaient de...inceste ?

-Ils n'ont jamais commis l'acte de chair entre eux ! défendit Castiel, décidé à rester l'ange des Winchester quoiqu'il arrive.

-Mais quelle bravoure, défendre les humains qui t'ont fait devenir cette pauvre loque sans quoi vivre ! Cassie, depuis ton départ, ils ont fait bien des choses...Dean ne t'a jamais considéré à ta juste valeur. Je crois que Sam te considérait déjà mieux que lui, mais Dean...oh Dean, il se fichait bien de toi, il voulait juste sauver son petit frère à l'horrible coiffure..., se moqua Abbadon.

-Tais-toi ! Dean m'aime, Sam m'aime aussi ! Ils m'aident quoiqu'il arrive ! essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

Alors qu'au fond, l'effet des paroles mensongères agissait déjà. Et plus les paroles revenaient en lui, plus il commençait à les croire. Dean, le problème, c'était Dean. Sam, il était gentil et doux, il le défendait souvent et ne le traitait pas comme un objet, mais Dean...

-Oui frérot, tu commences à comprendre que tu n'es qu'un petit objet pour ton amour. Un amour à sens unique, je te rassure ! Et quand Dean sera mien, je le laisserais t'avouer à quel point il te déteste, d'accord ?

-Tais-toi, sorcière !

-Oh, allons, ne suis-je pas plus belle et puissante qu'une sorcière ? Je suis la reine de l'enfer, Castiel, et je terrasserais le monde...et je te livrerais sans doute à ta chère petite famille ailée puisqu'ils te veulent tant. Cela dit, le travail de certaines sœurettes au Paradis m'a bien aidé aussi...désormais, ton esprit est aussi influençable que celui des humains, merci à la petite brunette des archanges...et surtout, merci à toi d'avoir ouvert ton cœur à Dean, parce que maintenant, tu es aussi à moi.

-Tu as beau me posséder physiquement, Sam et Dean viendront toujours me sauver, et je ne serais jamais totalement à toi ! lança pourtant Castiel avec courage.

-Ils ne te reverront pas. Pas en tant qu'humain, en tout cas. Tu vas devenir un démon, Cas'. Un beau démon, et avant que Dean ne devienne mon nouveau visage, je laisserais ce petit démon en toi lui faire subir mille outrages comme tu en rêves la nuit ! sourit Abbadon.

Un sourire sadique, un sourire maléfique, bref, un sourire démoniaque appartenant bien à la pire espèce que l'univers puisse porter en cet instant.

-Je t'interdis de...

-Chut, mon cher Castiel. Tu vas adorer ! Tu le feras souffrir et il te suppliera de le tuer.

-NON !

-Parce que tu ne sais faire que cela d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-Non..., murmura-t-il.

-Fantasme bien sur lui et après il sera enfin tien durant quelques heures...allez Cas', tu aimes ça, détruire tout ceux qui t'entourent !

-NON !

**FIN**

* * *

**Si vous avez lu jusque là, prenez une minute de plus pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci beaucoup! (:**

**Je vous autorise aussi à me lancer des pierres, je le mérite! **


End file.
